1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to communications between persons using computers and more particularly to communications and interactions among persons within a virtual community implemented on a computer network.
2. Description of Related Art
One of the more interesting things that people do is form communities, e.g., form collections of people with common interests and activities. The creation of computer mediated communication has created the potential for people to come together in new ways. Where before, humans met face to face in a common physical space, they now can congregate in cyberspace--the conceptual place created by on-line communication. Until recently, on-line communities were limited to relatively sparse, text only communications. Common activities were limited to discussion, or simple games that could handled by what in effect was an extension of the postal service.
Previous on-line services have been creation points for communities. In some cases, communities have developed despite the inherent difficulties of the medium. Other, more interesting activities that contribute to community building, were severely limited or difficult to conduct.
To enhance the community building process, more diverse activities must be enabled. One thing that has brought humans together in communities from the earliest times has been the market, a place to exchange goods and services, and also an excuse to get together for other activities. It may be argued that without an economic component, any community will be severely limited in its potential growth and complexity. Commerce is also enjoyable and contributes to perceived quality of life.
How can an on-line service provide a medium of exchange for a virtual community that is acceptable to all users of the service? How can an on-line service provide a medium of exchange that is easy to use so as to promote transactions between individuals in a spontaneous manner, but secure from counterfeiting or fraud? Further, how can a virtual community support transactions between individuals that are not subject to scrutiny or review by third parties?
While credit cards have been used to conduct business on-line, credit cards are not appropriate for simple commerce between individuals. Few private individuals have bank accounts set up to accept credit card deposits. Further, when you do not know exactly who you are dealing with, you would hesitate to give your credit card number for a purchase.
Also, actual cash transactions may not be appropriate when the goods being purchased have no reality outside of the common virtual world. With the growth of on-line communities across national boundaries, how do individuals even agree on the medium of exchange? To the best knowledge of the inventors there is not medium of exchange available in an on-line virtual world to promote the interesting activities that surround trade, and add to the potential complexity and interest of community activities. A solution to the many complexities associated with a medium of exchange has yet to found for on-line virtual worlds.